PEMT Service and the creation of CMOCO: The PEMT is derived from the previous Pathology Core, which focused on banking and histological services. The banking activities of the Pathology Core are now under the new Tissue Biobanking and Processing (TBP) Shared Resource. During the past funding period, it became evident that many users need molecular testing and many had no established testing laboratory to rely on. One such client was Dr. Wells Messersmith (DT), who needed KRAS testing colon cancers to be treated with Cetuximab. Because we were able to access and annotate tissue, we decided to expand our range of services and offer KRAS testing through the Core and a newly formed clinical laboratory, the Colorado Molecular Correlates (CMOCO). We were able to quickly standardize tissue block sampling and validate a rapid turn around (ARMS/Scorpions) assay (see Franklin et al, J Mol Diag., 2010) using Cancer Center support that we could then deploy in a large multicenter trial that is ongoing. The Service continues to be opportunistic in identifying correlative testing opportunities that support the other services of the Shared Resource and the clinical research activities of Cancer Center members as indicated in the discussion of lung cancer mutation consortium below.